


For tumblr user @toukaschan

by Rabbit_L



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_L/pseuds/Rabbit_L





	For tumblr user @toukaschan

Merry Christmas, toukaschan!  
I took your second prompt, which is  
2) Touka with her kagune out and looking deadly and beautiful

I did the drawing by hand with ink then scanned it digitally and worked with it. Hope you'll like my gift!

Link: http://i.imgur.com/OSSBerb.png

-@spooky-sketches (tumblr)


End file.
